Love and Pain :Sonadow:
by bms408
Summary: After hurting the one he loved, Shadow feels extremely guilty, though his victum, Sonic, feels as he always does and refuses to get upset. A little sonadow oneshot


WARNING: Contains sonadow and profanity

I watched his emerald green eyes fade. I could see life slipping away from him. How could I have let go this far?! I held the blue hedgehog in my arms. I placed my hand his wound in his upper abdomen. I felt the blood soak through my glove and onto my hand.

"Great job, Shadow." I heard a familiar voice from behind me. It was none other than my current master Dr. Eggman. "You should just leave him to die. We have work to do." he said in an accomplished voice. What was he proud about? I did it. My blood boiled in fury. If it weren't for him, this never would have happened. I was going to punch him straight in the nose, but instead, I faced the doctor and, in a straight voice, I said,"Fuck you."

The doctor had a look of shock on his face. Without saying another word, I lifted up the wounded hedgehog and held him close. I tried to absorb his pain. I thought he was dead until I heard a quiet moan escape his motionless body. I started to walk away, but the doctor gestured an attack on me. But, before I could be reached, I was gone thanks to Chaos Control.

We landed in a meadow. The body in my arms was shivering. I sat up against a tree with the injured hedgehog on my lap. I could see his life was slipping away. I looked at his innocent face that I had put in so much pain. "I'm sorry, Sonic." I whispered. I felt a tear trickle down the side on my face. Then, I felt a gloved hand wipe the tears from my face. I looked down to see a smile on the pale face of Sonic. "Sonic!" I gasped "I have to get you to a hospital." I stood up and reached for my Chaos emerald, but I couldn't find it and I didn't have time to find it. I held Sonic close to my body tightly in my arms and started running.

I ran at full speed. I was scared that Sonic was going to die in my arms. "S-Shadow~?" I heard from below me in weak voice. "Don't worry Sonic. It's okay." I replied. "Who said I was worried?" he said weakly as he leaned his head on my chest. He had a smile on my face, but tears falling down his bloody cheeks. He didn't make a noise except to let out a quiet moan. I had no idea where the nearest hospital was, but I didn't stop running until I saw Sonic's smile fade. "Sonic?" I said. He didn't respond. "Sonic! Please!" I pleaded. He started breathing heavily and shaking. He started coughing up blood onto me. "Sonic!" I yelped. He continued coughing. He was loosing a lot o blood. Tears started rolling down my face.

When Sonic finally stopped coughing, I felt his blood trickle down my stomach. "Sonic are you oka-?" but before I could finish, I felt Sonic's arms wrapped tightly around my neck. He was pleading with all of his strength,"Don't let me die! Don't let me die Shadow! Please help me! I don't want to die!""Sonic, calm down. I won't let you die. I promise." I said in a panicked voice. "Don't let me go! Don't leave me! Never let me go!" he yelled. Tears were flooding down his face. "I'll never let go of you Sonic. I promise." I said in a comforting voice. I heard him weeping quietly. Tears ran down my face. Finally, I found the hospital.

I ran into the hospital and pleaded for help. Both Sonic and I were dripping blood. The doctor and a handful of nurses rushed to help him. They had me carry him to an operating room so they could stitch him up. As I tried to put him on the operating table, he wouldn't let me go. He was screaming with all his might,"Don't let me go!""Sonic you have to let go!" I demanded."You said you'd never let go of me! You pro-promised!" he cried. I removed his weak arms from around my neck and placed him on the table. In a mother like voice I said,"After this, I'll hold you forever. I promise." I felt him grab my hand and with all of his strength, he pulled me down and I felt his lips touch mine. I was in shock. He released my hand and the doctor told me to leave the room.

I waited in the hospital lobby for hours pawing back and forth. I kept thinking he didn't make it. Finally, after three agonizing hours, the doctor comes out. She was a brown hedgewolf with blue eyes and white skin. Her right eye was covered by her hair that was pulled up tightly in a ponytail. She didn't look as if she's brought good news.

"How is he?" I asked her."Well, he survived the operation, but he's not doing too well. He's responding, but can't breathe on his own and has problems moving." she answered."Can I see him?" I asked nervously."I don't think that's a good idea. He's not very stable." she said."I don't care! I want to see him!" I yelled."Okay. I suppose you can see him, but you won't like what you see. Right this way." she said and she led me to Sonic's room. She was right. I did not like what I saw.

When I walked into Sonic's room, my heart sunk. He looked like he was in so much pain. He had many different machines hooked up to him. He had a mask over his cut face. My eyes watered at the sight. I sat beside his bed, put his hand in mine and sadly said,"I'll never let go again. I promise." I felt Sonic weakly squeeze my hand. I saw his emerald eyes looking into mine. I saw a smile on his face, which was regaining it's apricot color. He didn't say anything, main reason, he was too weak."I'm sorry Sonic. I never thought I would hurt you like this." I said while looking at his injured abdomen and leg. He didn't say anything, but in his eyes, I knew he accepted my apology.

I had forgotten the doctor was in the room. I ignored her, as did Sonic. We just stared into each others' eyes. Looking into his faded eyes, I whispered,"Sonic~ I-I'm so sorry. I'll never hurt you again." My eyes started to tear up while speaking."S-s-shadow~" I heard the weak voice of Sonic say."Sonic!" I exclaimed involuntarily. I clasped my hand over my mouth as the doctor rushed over to Sonic. She looked at me and asked,"Did he just speak?""Yeah so?" I answered confused. Without answering me, she started taking off the mask Sonic was using to breathe."Wait! What are you doing?! He needs that to breathe!" I frantically questioned. I reached for her arms to stop her, but the mask was already off. I looked down and saw Sonic breathing on his own. I looked back up at the doctor and saw a smile on her face."Looks like he may make it after all. Please, get a nurse if anything happens." she said as she walked out if the room.

I glanced down at my hand and realized it never left Sonic's weak grasp."You kept your promise." Sonic weakly stated as he looked at our intertwined hands. I felt him release his grip on my hand and move it to my cheek. I could see a tint of pink on his apricot cheeks."S-shadow, can I ask you something?" he asked."Of course. Anything." I replied."Wh-why did you save me? I-I mean, I thought you hated me." he said. His smile had faded away. He wanted an honest answer. Honestly, I didn't have one. Something inside if me told me to save him." Well?" Sonic said impatiently. Without thinking, I pulled Sonic's face close to mine and kissed him, and he kissed me back.

When my lips finally pulled away from his, I looked at his sparkling eyes. I leaned down again and embraced the sapphire hedgehog. I whispered my answer to him," Sonic, I saved you because...I love you~"


End file.
